Tanyū Uzumaki
'Approval: ' 10/22/13 10 feats(1 banked, duh) Naffips (v2.3.1) 'Appearance and Personality' Tanyū is tall and lean with long red hair and golden eyes. She wears neither forehead protector nor other marks to identify her as belonging to any particular village. She is outgoing, prone to rambling, and is easily distracted. She is definitely a bit on the ditzy side. She absolutely loathes cannibals. They are scary and vile. But she does love food! Especially when other people buy it for her. tanyu2.jpg tanyu3.jpg tanyu4.jpg tanyu5.jpg 'Stats' (Total: 85) ' '''Strength: 15 ' 'Speed: 14 ' 'Intelligence: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 140 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Medical Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Seishin Hosuto: Kinryu the Golden Dragon ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract: Spiders ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities and Equipment 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 1 Medical Specialist # Mystical Palm Technique - allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. CP, charge to 40 CP Seishin Hosuto # Seishin Chakra - all spirit beasts have a very large reserve of chakra that their host can draw upon. (User gets 15CP for each feat invested in Seishin Hosuto abilities) # Shroud of Kinyru - The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is cover in a shroud of the beast. When Tanyū enters this state she is covered in golden chakra. Grants +4 to Str, Spd, and End. If the shroud is active, seishin beams cost 20 CP. CP/round # Dragon's Tail - A whip made of golden chakra that can be used for attacks or grabbing. It has a reach of approximately 20 feet. If used as an attack it hits with 20 CP of damage (more if charged). It can also be used to grab foes and restrain them with 20 CP worth of force. CP to activate, 10 CP/round to maintain; charge to 40 CP #'Seishin Beam' - The bijuu have their bombs, the seishin have their beams. The seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage. CP, charge to 60 CP Summoning Contract: Spiders #'Jorōgumo' - A large spider that Tanyu can summon to aid her in battle. CP Str 20 Spd 15 Int 1 CC 9 End 15 Other # 3 x Stats 'Equipment' *(6) 2 Swords *(3) Military Rations Pill * Oboro Muramasa (feats needed) 'Quest points' *'Total: 60' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Friday (0/12)' 'Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 42,000 * Ryo spent: 0 * Ryo left: 42,000 'Completed Missions' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 2 ' 10/21/13 - More Treasure Hunting! - 3 QP 10/22/13 - Bandit cave, A.K.A Fort Kickass - 4 QP 'B-Rank: 5 ' 9/30/13 - Medical Killers - 4 QP 10/4/13 - Killing da Cannibals - 3 QP 10/5/13 - Real Cannibal - 4 QP 10/11/13 - Snipe Hunting! - 4 QP 10/17/13 - Treasure Hunt - 2000 ryo 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'PvP: 1 ' 10/21/13 Shananagins and Gin (Tibs vs Group) - 2 QP 'Other ' 9/20/13 - Enter the Tanyu! - 1 QP 9/21/13 - Another village - 1 QP 9/22/13 - Resort Town - 1 QP 9/23/13 - Training for the Chunin Exams - 1 QP 9/24/13 - Sessho takes lead! - 1 QP 9/25/13 - Marketplace - 1 QP 9/26/13 - Avoiding Cannibals - 0 QP, 500 ryo 9/26/13 - Now it's time... - 0 QP, 500 ryo 9/27/13 - Sessho is Lost - 1 QP 9/29/13 - Oh Bother! - 1 QP 9/30/13 - Going to Market - 1 QP 10/7-8/13 - Oh noes - 2 QP for 2 days 10/9/13 - Helping a Friend 0 QP, 500 ryo 10/11/13 - Bonfire - 1 QP 10/13/13 - Lost - 1 QP 10/14/13 - Fishing - 1 QP 10/15 - 10/16/13 - Uzumaki Camp Visit - 2 QP 10/18/13 - Moping - 1 QP 10/19/13 - Sessho has failed - 1 QP 10/20/13 - Sightseeing - 1 QP 10/24/13 - Red Hurrr Everywurrrr - 0 QP, 500 ryo '''Overseen: 8 9/23/13 - Konoha Prisoner Rescue - 3 QP 9/26/13 - Konoha Team 2 Mission - 3 QP 9/26/13 - The Troubled Village - 0 QP, 1000 ryo 9/27/13 - The Cult Exposed - 3 QP 9/30/13 - The Secret Swordsman - 2 QP 10/2/13 - Tainted Love - 0 QP, 1000 ryo 10/7/13 - Underground Maze - 3 QP 10/14/13 - Escort Izubuu - 3 QP 10/24/13 - Guard Detail - 0 QP, 1000 ryo Relationships Sessho-seki - He's a weirdo, but he is Tanyu's traveling buddy and her super best friend. Susamo - One of Tanyu's bestest friends ever, and a possible romantic interest after a few dates. He has a cool tail and ears. ^_^ Rikukara Suzuki - Another friend from Tanyu's travels. He feeds her on occasion. Shinji Uchiha - Another friend who has fed her. And he has his own village! He might be a pervert though. No wait, he's a lying pervert and he might be a cannibal. Not a friend after all. :/ Haydon Saaht - Friend with a winery and a fancy house who is also a good hunter and drinker. Samara Tanaka - Generous giver of delicious food. Okami Uchiha - Sessho's sensei (and occasional purchaser of food). Smarter than Tanyu and Sessho, obviously. Kantaro-sama - Tanyu's great idol, who is unfortunately engaged to a demon woman. Tanyu will fix this! 'History and Story' Tanyū grew up in the underground city of Uzushio, the hidden city of the Uzumaki clan. When the Uzumakis decided to emerge into the world and direct their efforts towards liberating Amegakure from the Oni, she joined in. Her main goal is to bring glory and fame to the Uzumaki clan, but sometimes her secondary goal, to explore the vast world that she's heard only rumors and tales about before, gets in the way of that. As she set out on her travels to see the 'outside world' she met Sessho-seki. The two shared many interests and began traveling together to see as much of the world as they could. They soon had an encounter with cannibals, which has since shaped their priorities - their new goal is to eliminate this grave threat to the world. During their travels they have met and made many other friends, such as Susamo, who is their other best friend and part-time traveling companion. Category:Character